miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheena Easton
Sheena Shirley Orr (born April 27, 1959, Bellshill, Scotland) is a Scottish singer and occasional actress known as Sheena Easton. Easton appeared as Caitlin Davies, wife of James "Sonny" Crockett" in the episodes "Like a Hurricane", "The Rising Sun of Death", "Love at First Sight", "Rock and a Hard Place", and "Deliver Us from Evil", and whose songs "I Got You Babe" (from "Like a Hurricane" and "Love at First Sight"), "When He Shines" (from "Like a Hurricane"), "Don't Turn Your Back" and "Follow My Rainbow" (from "Deliver Us from Evil") appeared in the series Miami Vice. Career Easton began her career by signing on to a BBC show, The Big Time, which followed her around as she worked on her debut single, "Modern Girl", which was released in the UK but didn't do well, then her followup, "9 to 5", reached the Top 10 in the UK, then crossed the Atlantic and reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 (with the title changed to "Morning Train (Nine to Five)" to avoid confusion with Dolly Parton's hit movie song 9 to 5). "Modern Girl" then charted in the US and hit #18, then in 1981 she performed the theme to the James Bond movie For Your Eyes Only, one of only three Scots (Lulu's "The Man With The Golden Gun" and Shirley Manson's (from the band Garbage) "The World Is Not Enough" are the others) to have sung the theme to a Bond movie, and Easton is the only performer to appear on screen singing the theme to a Bond movie during the opening titles. For Your Eyes Only reached the Top 10, nominated for an Oscar for Best Song, and Easton won a Grammy for Best New Artist. After her third single, "When He Shines", also reached the Top 40 in 1982, Easton released her third album, Best Kept Secret in 1983, and two singles, "Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair)" and "We've Got Tonight", a duet cover of the Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band song with country singer Kenny Rogers (which also topped the Country chart in 1983) reached the Top 10. In 1984 she began a collaboration with Prince, and her image was transformed from squeaky-clean good girl to sexy dance siren. Her album A Private Heaven featured two Top 10 singles, "Strut" and the Prince-penned "Sugar Walls" (under his pseudonym Alexander Nevermind), which was banned from music video channels and some radio stations due to its' lyrical content, and the single (along with Prince's "Darling Nikki" and 13 other songs considered "Filthy" by the PMRC in 1985) was one of the catalysts behind the "Parental Advisory: Explicit Lyrics" sticker present on some CDs. In 1987 she once again teamed with Prince on his #2 single "U Got The Look", and on the song "The Arms of Orion" from the 1989 Batman ''movie. After her ''Vice ''appearance, Easton released ''The Lover In Me (featuring "Follow My Rainbow"), the title track became her final Top 10 single of the 1980s on the Hot 100, and also reached the Top 5 on the Dance and R&B charts, becoming the first person to reach the Top 5 on five different Billboard charts (Hot 100, Dance, R&B, Country and Latin), all in the 1980s. In the 1990s her music career again cooled off, but she went into acting, appearing in the movie and TV series All Dogs Go To Heaven, TekWar, The Outer Limits, and Young Blades. She hasn't released a new album of music since 2000, and rarely performs live due to devoting more time to her two adopted children, however she did perform in 2010 at a 50th anniversary tribute to Kenny Rogers in Connecticut's Foxwoods Casino Resort, and in 2017 she appeared as "Dorothy Block" in London's West End production of 42nd Street until March, 2018, when fellow singer Lulu replaced her. Personal Life Easton has been married four times; to Sandi Easton from 1978 until their 1979 divorce (after which Sheena retained the Easton surname; Sandi died in 1998 at the age of 48), talent agent Rob Light from 1984 until their 1985 divorce, then in 1994 Easton adopted a son, Jake Rion Cousins Easton, then in 1996 she adopted a daughter, Skylar. In 1997 she married producer Tim Delarm until their 1998 divorce, finally Easton married plastic surgeon John Minoli from 2002 until their 2004 divorce. Category:Guest stars Category:Musicians Category:Acting debuts Category:Music performers